


Back in the Bunker (Cas)

by FunkyTown67_RH



Series: Two of Us [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Basically Porn, Bunkers, Castiel's First Time, Castiel's Grace, Castiel's Tie, Dean's Room, Dean's Soul, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Love, M/M, My First Smut, Porn with Feelings, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyTown67_RH/pseuds/FunkyTown67_RH
Summary: Dean and Cas return from the hunt and have some more time to explore each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... this isn't quite like the others. This is basically porn... Yeah, I finally got up the courage to do some smut. :)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for updates, announcements of new works, and other fun stuff! I'm funkytown67rh.

  As Dean pulled up to the bunker, Cas could see his muscles grow taut and a slight panic fill his face. Cas didn’t really understand why Dean was so nervous about telling Sam about them. Personally, Cas was ready to tell the entire world that Dean Winchester loved him back. Cas allowed his grace to tighten against Dean’s soul. He knew that Dean couldn’t feel it like Cas did, but he could at least try to give Dean a bit of comfort. Dean cut the engine and just sat in the Impala for a few minutes. Cas watched him and said nothing. 

    “Let’s do this. Sammy needs his milk,” Dean nodded once, jumped out of the car in a burst of energy, slung the duffel over his shoulder, grabbed Sam’s milk, and was practically running to the bunker door. Cas flew to stand in front of him.

    “Dean. Calm down. Sam will be fine with us,” Even though he was trying to be serious, Cas couldn’t stop the silly grin that spread across his face. It was probably a good thing. Dean saw it and visibly relaxed. He put the milk on the ground (something Cas was pretty sure Sam wouldn’t approve of) and pulled Cas in for a kiss. It started slow and soft, but before Cas knew it, he was pressed between the bunker door and Dean’s warm body. Their lips were slipping against one another and they were both breathing hard. Cas fisted his hands in Dean’s jacket and closed his eyes, allowing his grace make a valiant attempt to become one with Dean’s soul. 

    Dean moved away from Cas’s mouth and his lips dragged down Cas’s neck, stopping every once in awhile to suck and kiss. Cas gasped and could feel the heat racing through his veins. Dean’s hands moved from Cas’s head to his hips and Cas moved his own hands to Dean’s waist. They both pulled the other closer and Dean moaned into Cas’s neck. Dean’s soul was on fire and felt as if it was pumping itself through Cas’s body. 

    The duffle slipped off of Dean’s shoulder and hit Cas on the left side of his body. Cas grunted and Dean pulled away. His face was highlighted with pink and his lips were swollen and red.

    “Shit. Sorry, Cas,” Dean readjusted the duffle so it was on his back again. He cleared his throat, “We should probably go inside.” Cas nodded reluctantly and forced his grace to stop trying to drag Dean’s soul closer. Dean took a few deep breaths, obviously calming himself. He bent down to pick up the milk, grimacing at the dirt on the bottom. He wiped it off on his jeans. Dean took one last deep breath and threw open the bunker door. Cas followed Dean, as close as possible. He was loathe to put any distance between them.

    “Sam! Where you at?” Dean yelled. Cas rolled his eyes. When Dean was uncomfortable he always had to be louder.

    Sam’s faint voice echoed from within the bunker,  “In the library. I'm not getting up.” He sounded pretty annoyed. Cas couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for leaving Sam out of the hunt. If Sam had been there, Dean never would have kissed him. Dean dropped his duffel on the ground and headed to the library. He opened the doors and walked through, Cas right behind him.

     “What happened?” Sam was immediately in high alert mode and Cas couldn’t figure out why for half a second. Then he saw Dean cringe and rub the back of his neck. Oh. Sam could tell something had happened between the two off them.

    “Well… Uhm…” Dean seemed at a loss for words and Cas could see the anxiety on his face. His only thought to help Dean, Cas spoke.

     “Dean kissed me.” There was no way Cas could say that without smiling. Sam’s eyebrows flew up. Dean’s entire body twitched and he turned to look at Cas. He was also glancing at Sam every few milliseconds to gage his reaction. Maybe Cas hadn’t thought that sentence through. He didn’t care. Sam needed to know and Dean was having trouble telling him.

    “Dean?” Sam questioned, obviously not trusting Cas’s interpretation of events, even though Cas couldn’t think of a way he could have been more direct.

   “Uh. Yeah. I kissed Cas and then he kissed me, but there was a dead body behind us so we left. And then we…” Dean was babbling. Cas was too busy smiling and reliving the memory to properly notice.

     “Dean! Dean, I get it.” Sam said, chuckling, “It was just a matter of time anyways.” Dean’s mouth fell open and Cas was quite amused by that reaction. He was also thrilled that Sam seemed perfectly fine. Dean would be a lot more comfortable that way. Cas watched as Dean composed his face and then held up the milk. 

     “...We got the milk.” Dean said and cracked a smile. Sam shook his head slightly and let a grin spread across his face.

    “Thanks, Dean.” Sam said half-sarcastic. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, causing tingles to race up his arm. He half led, half dragged Cas out of the library and towards the kitchen. When they got there, Dean threw open the fridge door, tossed the milk in, and pulled Cas to lean against the counter in front of him. Dean’s lips were on his and Cas’s mouth slid open. Dean licked his way in and began tracing the lines of Cas’s mouth with his tongue. Cas suddenly realized his hands were in Dean’s short hair and pulling him closer than should be physically possible. Dean wrenched himself away.

    “Warn a guy next time you’re gonna drop that sort of info on his brother. K, Cas?” Dean said, but his voice held no anger. Cas just nodded once and pulled Dean in for another kiss. This time Dean nibbled his lower lip and began sucking lightly on it. Cas pushed back and flipped Dean around so he was the one pressed against the counter. Dean released Cas’s lip and made a small noise of surprise. Cas didn’t let him complain.

    He pressed his entire body against Dean’s and kissed down Dean’s neck, just like Dean had done outside the bunker. Dean’s head fell back and Cas licked from the base of his ear to just under his jaw. Dean’s entire body jerked and his throat made a little noise Cas was pretty sure Dean wasn’t aware of. Cas ran his hands along Dean’s back as explored the rest of his neck. Around the collarbones and under the ear always drew a reaction from Dean. Cas grabbed at Dean’s hips and pulled him even closer. 

    Dean’s head shot up and he brought one hand up off the counter to drag Cas’s face to his own. This kiss was more wet lips pressing and then brushing against each other than it was an actual kiss. Dean’s hips had begun to make little movements he was obviously trying to control. Cas was practically strangling Dean’s soul with his grace, but his soul was fire and kept escaping to scorch its way down the tendrils of Cas’s grace. 

    Dean gasped and seemed about to say something. If he was about to say they should stop, Cas wouldn’t let him finish.

    “Cas… you gotta… If you keep doin’ things like that I don’t think I can keep this in the kitchen.” Dean gasped out.

    Cas half surprised himself with his answer, “Good.”

    Dean groaned and let Cas drag his head closer for a heated kiss. Dean lifted his other hand from the counter and moved both hands to Cas’s hips. He tugged at them and Cas moaned, letting his head fall onto Dean’s collarbone. Dean’s legs fell slightly apart and Cas’s leg moved of its own accord to slide between them. Dean actually jumped at that and his fingers dug into Cas’s ass. But what made Cas close his eyes and throw his head back was the way Dean’s soul had flared and practically consumed his grace. It was exquisite. 

    Dean took this lapse in Cas’s concentration to flip them again. This time Dean shoved his leg in between Cas’s and pushed his hips into Cas. They both moaned softly and Cas’s hips shot up a centimeter. Dean began gently thrusting his hips against Cas and every time he moved his hips forward, his soul flared and Cas felt a sharp spike of pleasure. Cas was unaware of the world outside of Dean. Every sensation was taken up with memorizing Dean and basking in him.

    Cas moved his grip from Dean’s hips to his waist. He forced his fingers under Dean’s many layers and to touch his skin. It was scorching hot. As soon as Cas touched his bare side, Dean froze and pulled away. Cas freaked out. Had he done something wrong? Cas’s heart somehow managed to beat faster in fear. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and half dragged him out of the kitchen. Dean’s soul was wildfire and Cas’s heart began beating faster for a completely different reason. 

    Dean threw open his bedroom door and pulled Cas in behind him. He slammed the door closed, using Cas’s body to push it that little last inch before it latched. Dean seemed to be barely holding himself back from rutting against Cas again. Instead he put one hand on either side of Cas’s head to steady himself against the door. 

    “You okay with this?” Dean forced out past his labored breathing. 

    “Yes, Dean.” Cas said and somehow loved Dean even more in that moment. Dean forgot all about holding himself back and his body fell to be flush against Cas’s again. Cas pushed at Dean’s shoulder to get the jacket off. Dean was quick to shrug out of it and then return to bruising Cas’s mouth in the best way possible. Cas was shoving his hands under the rest of Dean’s shirts, suddenly desperate to touch Dean’s bare skin again. Dean was just as quick to pull these up and over his head. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s collarbone, his tattoo, his muscles and the brush of skin against skin and grace against soul was almost painful it felt so good. 

    Dean had pushed Cas’s trench coat off and was pulling at his tie. Cas could use his grace to take his clothes off, but having Dean undress him was nicer than he would have thought. Cas leaned back against the door and watched as Dean struggled with the first two buttons of his shirt eventually just giving up and ripping it off of Cas. He immediately surged forwards and they met in a sloppy kiss. Their bare chests came together and Cas just about had a heart attack. He could have sworn Dean’s soul was actually, physically in his vessel, in his body, with him.

    Dean moaned into his mouth and Cas’s hands went to grab at Dean’s shoulder blades, waist, hips, anywhere to drag Dean even closer. Dean began fumbling with Cas’s belt and Cas lost all patience. With a thread of grace he removed his pants and Dean gasped in surprise, still looking down at Cas’s now naked erection. Dean whipped his head up and took his own pants off faster than Cas thought possible. Dean’s eyes said he wanted to slam his body into Cas’s right then and there, but he began backing up towards the bed. 

    Cas burst forward, knocking Dean to the bed under him. Their erections brushed and Cas nearly doubled over it felt so incredible. Dean gasped and gripped Cas’s thigh as if his life depended on it. He flipped Cas over and scooted them up fully onto the bed. He bent down to kiss Cas, keeping his hips carefully raised. Cas grabbed them and tugged, not wanting to be separated. Dean focused on kissing Cas for a few more moments and then let Cas pull his hips down. Cas didn’t usually swear, but he was pretty sure something indecent slipped out of his mouth. 

    If Cas had thought touching Dean’s chest brought his grace and Dean’s soul closer together, that was nothing compared to this. With each thrust of Dean’s hips, the two melted together further and further until Cas could hardly tell the difference. Dean was panting against Cas’s neck and his hands were fisted in the sheet. Cas had one leg wrapped around Dean and the other one was planted firmly on the bed, toes gripping the sheet hard enough that his foot was cramping. He didn’t care. Every move he or Dean made sent fireworks travelling up and down his spine and heat pooled and collected in his gut. 

    Cas jerked his hips up sharply and flipped Dean over, planting his hands on either side of his head. Dean looked at him in surprise and then unshadowed lust as Cas started to move his hips. Dean looked down at their erections sliding together and reached down to grip them both in his fist. Dean’s hips jerked up and Cas cried out, letting his head drop to Dean’s collarbone. Cas’s hips began to move again and having his erection encased in Dean’s hand made the physical pleasure nearly double

    Cas made unrestrained whimpers and moans of pleasure. His movements became jerky and the heat pooling in his gut clenched and hardened. Dean reached over with his lips and began sucking at Cas’s pulse point. Cas gasped  and suddenly there was no difference between his grace and Dean’s soul. Dean shouted Cas's name and the heat exploded in Cas's gut. Those few seconds where the world went white could have lasted an eternity. Cas was one with Dean. He couldn’t tell where he began and Dean ended. Too soon it was over and Cas collapsed to the side, most of his body still on top of Dean. He felt as his grace pulled away from Dean’s soul and became a separate entity again.

    “God… Cas, was that your grace?” Dean said after he’d caught his breath. Cas’s head shot up. 

    “You felt that?” Cas’s only issue with what had just happened was that Dean wasn’t feeling the same things he was. If Dean had felt at least a fraction of that with him, Cas thought he might explode with happiness. Dean gathered the sheet from the bed and began to wipe off his stomach where they had both come.

    “Yeah, yeah I did Cas. And it was fucking amazing. Now you’ve ruined me for regular sex.” Dean smirked at Cas, threw the sheet off to the side and got under the blanket. Cas quickly joined him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders and pulled him to his chest. Cas snuggled in closer, smiling from ear to ear.

    “Good,” he mumbled into Dean’s chest. Dean chuckled and kissed the top of Cas’s head. It wasn’t long until Dean’s breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Cas looked up at his face. He had been alive since before the first creature crawled out of the sea and Cas couldn’t think of anything more beautiful than this man in front of him. He kissed him gently on his jaw line and put his head back on Dean’s chest. Life as a hunter or an exiled angel was never going to be easy, but this right here would make everything worth it. Cas loved Dean and Dean loved him back and that would always be enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last thing I'll post for Two of Us. I might get inspired or expand a little on Sam's POV, but I'm just going to leave it at The End for now.
> 
> Tumblr: funkytown67rh


End file.
